The Duties of a Queen
by katelynmauntel
Summary: Mary tried to convince herself that nothing was going on between them, but she now had proof that said otherwise.


**I was really upset at the previews for next week. I don't know what happens, but I'm really upset that someone else is coming between Mary and Francis. I absolutely love them together. I needed to get this story out of my system. Anyways, happy reading! – KM**

**The Duties of a Queen**

Mary was frozen in place. She had never expected that this would happen and her mind just couldn't process it. Francis was making love to another woman, Olivia. It killed her to witness this. Instead of being gentle, Francis was a little bit aggressive. It was as if he couldn't control the passion he had for this girl. Olivia responded to him just as passionately. It made her sick to her stomach.

To make things worse, Francis had taken his long lost first love to the spot that him and Mary had kissed before. Mary had cherished that memory and now it was ruined. The last week had been the worst week of her life. The castle was in an uproar when a servant returned suddenly. A few years ago, the servant Olivia had disappeared tragically. No one had known what had happened to her and had presumed her dead. She could still see Francis' joyful reaction to finding out that she was alive and unharmed. Mary had felt terribly, because she despised this girl. Olivia seemed like a wonderful girl, but she knew that there was something not right going on between her and Francis. Francis stopped coming to see Mary since Olivia's arrival and Mary had seen them grow closer throughout the past week. She tried to convince herself that nothing was going on between them, but she now had proof that said otherwise.

Backing away suddenly as her brain finally processed what she was witnessing, her long skirt got caught on a log. Mary fell ungracefully alerting the couple to her presence. Francis' surprised gaze met her tear-filled eyes and she quickly got up and started running. Due to her teary eyes, she had trouble avoiding some of the branches in the forest. The wind hit her face as she continued to sprint as far away as she could get from them. How could she be so stupid? Clearly he didn't care about her the way she cared about him. Were all those moments that they shared a lie? Mary knew they weren't, but the pain in her chest wouldn't go away. She finally stopped running when she was far enough away. Sitting on the grass, Mary finally let her tears fall. Her hands went to her mouth after she released a loud sob. She felt physically ill. How could she think that she would ever be lucky enough to find love?

"Mary?" Francis said as he approached her fully clothed.

Mary got up to leave when Francis grabbed her arm.

"How dare you touch me after being with your whore," Mary said angrily, "Release me!"

"No," Francis said as he brought her closer.

Mary looked up at his blue eyes and felt her heart break even more, "How could you do this? I thought we were happy!"

"I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean for it to get that far. I just got lost in the memories. It's so easy being with her," he said trying to make her understand.

"You cannot be serious! I can't even look at you anymore, Francis. That's how much you disgust me. I loved you, but clearly you don't care. I have seen you at your best and your worst and I was still here. I guess that wasn't enough for you. It must be nice being with Olivia. You're her knight in shining armor and you get to be the perfect version of yourself with her. Let me go," she said calmly.

"What do you mean loved? I know I have a terrible way of showing it, but I do love you," Francis told her trying to keep her gaze on his face, "I'm just torn. Olivia was my first love."

"Yes, I loved you past tense. How could I love someone who would betray me without a single thought? Who would not only betray me but also have me witness that action. Each time I look at you that is all I see. How is that fair to me, Francis? What have I done to deserve that? Or to deserve sharing your love with another woman?" Mary said as she tried to release herself from his grip.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. I'll make it up to you I promise. I won't see her again, I just can't lose you," he said pleading with her.

Finally, Mary released herself from his grip. She backed away from him so that there was a large gap between them. His blue eyes watched her sadly and she felt the hatred build within her. Mary had never been a hateful person. In fact, she had only hated the English for what they had done to her country. No one had ever caused her this much pain.

"Do you really think that I could love you after what you have done?" Mary asked him angrily, "How could you possibly make this right? I hope that Olivia was worth it. Today, you lost my love, respect, and friendship. Even if we do get married, it will be a cold marriage. I have never been so humiliated, hurt, and heartbroken. I really hope that she was worth it."

With those last words, Mary walked away from Francis. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been thinking that her and Francis could have one of those romances people made songs about. Seeing as she had no other options, Mary would marry Francis, as was her duty to her country. Infidelity was unacceptable and Francis would learn the repercussions of his. Wiping her tears, she felt her determination grow. Just because she couldn't find happiness didn't mean that her country had to suffer. Instead, she would focus her attention on the people of Scotland. They deserved to have a strong leader. Mary promised that she would be their best leader yet. With those last thoughts, she retired to her room. Tonight she would grieve for all that was lost, but tomorrow would be a new day.

**I would love to hear what you think! **


End file.
